


Missed You

by craftyuworks



Category: One Piece
Genre: Affection, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Public Display of Affection, Reunions, Short One Shot, Shy, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Country (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyuworks/pseuds/craftyuworks
Summary: Sanji finally arrives to Wano Kuni along with the others. After going over the plan, he leaves to reunite with his fellow crew mates Robin, Franky, and Usopp after having spent weeks without seeing them. He doesn't realize how much he missed Usopp until he finally sees him.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble of an idea I had since they didn't have a real reunion. Enjoy!

Sanji’s steps were drowned out by the sound of chatter within Ebisu Town. The sounds of women walking and laughing with each other, street sellers shouting about their products; it was endless. His visible eye scanned the faces of the passerbyers, looking for three of his crewmates he had yet to be reunited with. How long had they been apart? How long was his stay at Whole Cake Island? Oh how he missed seeing his friends. He longed to see Robin’s beauty again. The cute and gentle smile she shot at him every time he brought a new and specially crafted drink for her and Nami. He hated the inconvenience of Franky’s absence. Sunny was severely damaged by Big Mom’s soldiers and children but traveling into Wano put more strain on their beloved ship. Lastly, he couldn't fathom another minute waiting to see Usopp. He missed him more than he’d like to admit. His pace picked up slightly. 

"Oi! Sangoro!"

A familiar voice reached out for Sanji’s attention. Ahead of him was the crew’s cyan-haired shipwright and gorgeously intelligent archaeologist. The two were lounging outside one of the buildings on the right of the path. Sanji felt the corner of his mouth curve slightly. 

“Long time no see, Orobi-chan! Franosuke!” Their aliases passed through his lips as if he was used to the names. 

He approached their spot and sat with them. “You’re working carpentry? Never would’ve seen that from you.” He earned a chuckle from Franky. “Still haven’t gotten what we need yet.” Sanji nodded in response. His focus shifted to Robin. He clasped his hands in awe, “Orobi-chwan! You make a beautiful geisha!” She smiled at him. “Thank you.” Sanji admired her kimono, the designs complimenting her warm face. His heart eye melted back to his normal pupil after he blinked, seemingly realizing something. His hands loosened as he looked around. “Is something wrong?” the woman asked. The blond turned back to them. “Where’s Usohachi?” 

“He’s probably closing his shop. He should be back soon,” Franky replied. The man acknowledged him with a small nod. Robin smiled. “You haven’t seen him for a while. Do you miss him?” Without looking, Sanji still would have felt the quiet grin on her face. He knew there was a light pink hue growing on his face but he attempted to ignore it. 

“Of course I missed him. I missed all of you guys. Except that shitty moss-head.” Sanji felt his nose twitch at the thought of Zoro. Franky erupted with laughter, “I’m sure he feels the same. It’s been pretty quiet without you two fighting all the time.” Robin placed her hand on Sanji’s shoulder, garnering his focus again. “He missed you a lot. Knowing him, he must be running over here to see you.” Sanji fought the urge to smile. 

“Oi! Sanji!”

The voice went high and was chipper. Sanji felt his back straighten up as he looked over towards it. Usopp moved through the crowd fast. The blond couldn’t help but jump up. 

“Usopp!”

The man buried within Wano’s people slipped past everyone and continued towards Sanji, who had stepped away from the others. He opened his arms as he grew nearer. Usopp jumped off the ground and onto the blond, wrapping his arms over his shoulders and holding his head close to his chest. Sanji moved his arms to the man’s lower back and pressed his face close to him. The force made him step back and spin, only stopping when Usopp braced his feet back onto the dirt. The two smiled with laughter as they stumbled into place. Everything around them didn’t matter at the moment. The crowd was quiet to them and their faces were hazy. The two looked at each other only. Sanji leaned into the man with a kiss, pressing his lips tenderly to Usopp’s. He felt the pair of arms around his neck pull him tighter. It was short but healed their longing. They pulled away from each other but kept close enough to where the tip of Usopp’s nose curved when meeting Sanji’s. “I haven’t seen you in a while,” he spoke. His heart swelled at the sound of Usopp’s little snicker. “Yeah, you better tell me what all happened while you were gone.”

They shared a sweet smile with each other until Usopp noticed Sanji’s fade. The blond looked away, Usopp’s gaze following where his was only to meet eyes with Robin and Franky. The two men practically shoved each other away. Sanji’s hands were still open but frozen while Usopp buried his face deep into his hands.

“H-how long have you been here?” he frantically asked, peeking through his fingers.

“We’ve been here since this morning. You were with us,” Robin answered. She brought a hand to her cheek. “You two are so cute.” Sanji dropped his hands slowly as Usopp could feel steam leaking from his ears in embarrassment. The crew knew they were together but never saw them be affectionate with each other. The two often hid away when doing so. This being the reason why. 

Sanji glared at Franky, finally retaining his stature. “Not a word about this near that moss-head or I’ll filet you, got it?” Franky nodded. Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He let it rest within his lips as he stepped close to Usopp, who was still using his hands as a barrier between the two crewmates and his face. Sanji pulled his arm, revealing half of his face. Usopp looked at him, his other hand falling slightly to show more of his now confused expression. Sanji held out his hand. Usopp glanced at the two waiting near them then right back to the man right next to him. He laced his fingers with the other’s and felt himself relax more. Sanji continued, “I wouldn’t be embarrassed with him knowing, but I know that’ll give that dumbass fresh ammunition.” He walked back to where they were lounging, pulling Usopp with him. They sat down with Franky and Robin, who smiled at them. Usopp moved closer to Sanji as they rested, pressing his arm against his and resting his cheek on his shoulder. He could see a small smile on Sanji’s face.

He missed him so much.


End file.
